theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Rose DeVille
Rose DeVille was portrayed by Darlene Conley. Biography Rose DeVille had a modeling agency that was actually a front for drugs and prostitution. In 1979, Vince Holiday served as Rose's sidekick in all of her illegal activities of undercover prostitution and selling babies on the black market. An unwitting, young Nikki Reed signed on. When she took her first assignment, she was shocked to learn that the man she was meeting with, a businessman named Walter Addison, was a john. When the Walter died at her feet of a heart attack, Rose dumped the body and threatened Nikki to keep her mouth shut. Rose upped the ante and hired a hit man to bump off Nikki's then husband Greg Foster but the hit man missed and shot Nikki's mother-in-law, Liz Foster, by mistake. Rose fled town but resurfaced in 1986. She ran a home for unwed mothers while actually operating a black-market baby ring. A pregnant Nina Webster called Rose who offered the young girl her help. Nina met with Rose who offered her a place to stay for free. Nina took her up on her offer. Rose was all chummy with Nina but hinted to her how much trouble a child can be for a young mother. Under a pretense, Rose had Nina sign a document. Rose made a call, telling the person on the other end of the line that Nina signed the papers and that they therefore could set their plan into motion. Later, Nina called her friend, Molly Stark and encouraged her to join her at "Aunt Rosie's". Nina introduced Molly to Rose. "Aunt Rosie" was reluctant to let Molly stay at her house, citing that her pregnancy was not as far advanced as Nina's. Later, Rose met with a couple, the Lansings, who desperately wanted to adopt a baby. She informed the hopeful parents that she could get them a child - in compensation for cash. Rose was in the middle of negotiations for another baby brokerage transaction when her henchman showed up. Even though he lost his medical license a long time ago, Dr. Felix Burke then checked up on Nina while Rose further scared the young girl with how much responsibility raising a child poses. Danny Romalotti and Cricket Blair met with Jason Carter, Molly's boyfriend, and informed him of her pregnancy. Danny and Cricket spent a wonderful evening at the Colonnade Room when a frantic Molly called them to tell them Nina was missing. Nina was having heavy contractions and could have gone into premature labor. Rose was ecstatic and made plans to sell the baby right away. Dr. Burke managed to stop Nina's contractions. Rose was furious since she already ordered the Lansings to her office, ready to sell them the baby. Later, Cricket arrived at "Aunt Rosie's" looking for Nina but instead decided to follow Rose who was going to Burke's clinic. There, Nina was in a lot of pain and very close to giving birth. Nina announced to a shocked Rose that she wouldn't give up on her child. Cricket masqueraded herself with a wig and pregnant belly and then went to see Rose at the clinic. When Nina had the baby, Rose abandoned her on the delivery room table and told Nina her baby was stillborn. Rose then kidnapped the baby boy and sold him. Cricket and Nina confronted Rose that the baby wasn't dead. Rose admitted that she gave the child away but insisted that it was for the best. Rose locked Nina and Cricket in a room and hired two henchman to get rid of them. Dr. Burke sedated the girls just as Paul Williams and Danny arrived at the clinic. But they were too late: Nina and Cricket were gone. Paul and Danny found and rescued Cricket and Nina. Nina vowed to find her son. She confronted Rose at gunpoint and demanded her baby. Rose took Nina to the home of the family that had adopted Nina's son. When Nina saw how happy he was with his new family, she decided to leave him there. She let Rose go. The incident haunted Nina for years. At times Nina attempted to locate her son, but never could. She wrote a book which was loosely based on this experience. Nina occasionally had flashbacks about the ordeal, which featured Rose. In 2010 Nina, Paul and Cricket all reminisce about Nina's lost son. It was also mentioned that both Rose and her partner were dead. Relationships Primrose Deville (niece) Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:1970s